And A Dash of Purple Phone
by HawkeyeLover
Summary: Phone Guy is just a tired, sarcastic security guard who works the night shift when Mike and Jeremy aren't available. Purple Guy is just some pervy, murderous asshole looking for a lay. These are one-shots where (miraculously) they manage to get along.
1. Gambling Man

**A/N: Hey-o readers! So, I'm supposed to be finishing up the next chapter for my other story, **_**Around We Go, **_**but my muse left me and I was struck with the urge to write this. Note: THIS WILL CONTAIN HOMOSEXUAL PAIRINGS. If that bothers you, you can either leave OR you can check out my other FNAF fanfiction mentioned above which contains NO homosexual pairing (yes, shameless self-advertising) **

**Other note: Characters are Rebornica's, not mine, though I guess the **_**actual **_**characters belong to Scott. **

**So with that, here we go!**

**Prompt: He'd never been a gambling man.**

**~!~**

Phone sighed.

Since he'd seen the tapes of Vince- _Vincent_, not Vince anymore- murdering those poor kids, the many, many questions in his head swirled about, unanswered. Mostly: _why_?

"Why would you do something like that, Vince-Vincent?" He muttered under his breath, catching himself with the nickname. "I wanted to be your friend." _Maybe even a little more. _He shook his head clear of the thoughts. He should focus on his job.

Speaking of his job, _yes_, the place was closing down, but the boss had requested he stay to guard the place anyway, even if the animatronics weren't present. They had been packaged—for what or where they were going-he had no idea, but he was glad. It would be quiet tonight.

Maybe he could actually catch up on his sleep for once.

He settled himself in the swivel chair, and propped up his feet on the desk, hands resting on the back of his head.

"**Psst. **_**Helloooooo~?**_**"**

His eyes shot open. His feet slid off the desk's surface and planted themselves firmly on the ground. His hands gripped the armrests.

An intruder. Of _course. _And the last thing he wanted to do was call the police, he'd never had a good experience with them, but that was a story for another time. Besides, it's not like he should call them seeing as how dealing with intruders was part of his job as security. . .

"My _one _quiet night? Really?" Phone asked no one. He unhooked the cheap plastic flashlight from his belt loop and flicked it on, venturing into the west hallway.

The small circle of light didn't really light up much but it did the job, dimly lighting his path as he made his way into the dining room. The stage was empty, the tables gone.

Phone froze.

A lone wooden chair stood in the middle of the room, a spotlight on it.

The night guard stood there awkwardly for a moment, unsure whether to approach or not, and finally decided to come closer. He stood in front of it, brows furrowing. "Hello? I-I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to ask you to leave . . . hello?" He looked left and right, confused.

"**Hello."**

Phone jumped, and whirled around, only for someone to grasp his shoulders tightly and give him a good shove.

He yelped, stumbling back, tripped and sat down hard in the chair. Cold metal restraints appeared from the arms of the chair to lock his wrists in place. The now broken flashlight rolled away. "What-what the fuck-!" He exclaimed in surprise.

"**You've got a dirty mouth, Phone. I like that."**

Phone stiffened. Wait a minute . . . that . . . that voice. He'd heard it before. He swallowed hard. "Vi . . . Vincent?"

The guard stared in shock as someone stepped forth from the shadows. A man, dressed in a completely purple suit(and no he _did not_ look handsome). _Vincent._ He tilted his head to the side, eyes completely white, and _glowing._ "**Yes?"**

Phone opened his mouth to say something but Vincent interrupted him. "**You know. . ." **The killer frowned, feigning hurt. "**You ratted me out. That wasn't very nice."**

The trapped man searched for something to say, and managed. "I know you're angry. But I don't care." He could feel the heat of defiance and anger build in his chest. "You killed those kids! Why?"

When Vincent didn't respond, he shot out another question. "Why did you come back, anyway? To kill me?"

But Vincent had gone and was nowhere in sight. "Vincent! I swear-!" He trailed off as he heard music begin to play.

_Place your bets, ladies and gentleman, place your bets._

_**Ooooooh Ahhhhh oh, oooooh ah oh, oooooOOooooooh I~**_

_**I met you once, I loved you twice**_

_**That's the way this tale begins, **_the former night guard drawled with a smooth deep baritone.__

Phone's shoulders slumped. "You came here to _sing_? Are-are you serious?!" He cried incredulously.

Unsurprisingly, he was ignored.

_**I played my hand, I rolled the dice**_

_**Now I'm paying for my sins**_

"By that you mean killing five human beings, right?"

_**I got some bad addiction, baby, it's you—yeah, yeah, that's right**_

_**And I feel you taking over me**_

_**Could luck be a lady in here toniiiiiiight**_

He appeared on the stage, a cane in hand and a violet fedora atop his head. He swung it about in time with the song, looking like one of those old-timey performers way back when.

_**My odds are stacked**_

_**I've never been a gambling man**_

_**I've never had the winning hand**_

_**But for you I'd lose it alllllllllll~**_

Phone tensed, and felt himself heat up with embarrassment. The purple man's eyes never left his as he sang.

_**My odds are stacked**_

_**I've never been a gambling man**_

_**I've never had the winning hand**_

_**But for you I'd lose it allllllllll~**_

_**(Baby I'd lose it all)**_

He leapt off the stage, landing with all the gracefulness as if he stepped off a curb. He approached Phone, still singing strong and loud as he tapped his feet in an odd but endearing (?) dance.

_**Baeeeeeeeeee-by**_

_**Oh, could you be the queen of hearts**_

_**Or the devil in disguise?**_

The man winked.

_**With every move**_

_**I'm blinded by those diamonds in your eyes**_

_**I got some bad addiction, baby, it's you—yeah, yeah, that's right**_

_**And I feel you taking over me**_

_**Could luck be a lady in here toniiiiiiiight**_

_Hey, I'm __**not **__a woman! _Phone wanted to shout, but he didn't have the heart to interrupt. _Damn that man can sing. _He mentally slapped himself. _You're not supposed to be enjoying this!_

_**My odds are stacked**_

_**I've never been a gambling man**_

_**I've never had the winning hand**_

_**But for you I'd lose it alllllllllll~**_

_**My odds are stacked**_

_**I've never been a gambling man**_

_**I've never had the winning hand**_

_**But for you I'd lose it alllllllllll~**_

_**(Baby I'd lose it all)**_

_**I'm raptured in your sweet lovin' but it feels just like a curse**_

_**You're beneath my skin, I start tremblin' with this love so dangerous **_

Vincent reached out with one hand to momentarily brush his fingers beneath his chin and along his jaw, with a grin that rivaled the Cheshire cat.

Phone gulped.

_**Place your bets, I want you to place your bets**_

Vincent snapped his fingers with the beat.

_**Why don't you just place your bets on me?**_

It continued like this until the song ended, the killer dancing and singing circles around his chair, the heat spreading more and more on Phone's face. Good thing his head was already red. The spotlights shone and spun around them in different colors until the very last lyric, all of them shutting down with the exception of the one on Phone.

Vincent leaned in close, and Phone stammered a bit leaning back till the back of his head touched the chair. His heart beat hard in his chest, the criminal's white gaze piercing through him. He leaned in closer-

_**But for you, I would lose it alllll~**_

-and Phone felt lips press softly against his cheek. His eyes opened (he honestly didn't even know when he had shut them) and realized that both Vincent and the cuffs were gone. His reached up a hand to press his fingers to his flushed cheek, and groaned inwardly and outwardly, sighing.

He shook his head again, scooped up his flashlight, and made his way back to the office.

Unaware of a curling smirk and a pair of white eyes watching him.

**~!~**

**A/N: Ok, first, I know Phone doesn't really have eyes, considering he has a phone for a head, but just go with it :P And by all means, if any purple phone shippers(that's my name for it XD) out there have any ideas or prompts let me know in a review! If one of these oneshots gets really popular, I might make it into a full-fledged story, we'll have to see. And let me have a bit of input—did they seem in character? I wasn't too sure about Phone Guy so I'd appreciate anything! *waves* Buh Byye~!**


	2. Sick Day

**A/N: Hey there thanks to The DJ Absolution, purplephones5eva, CryaoticAnime, and DS for reviewing, and thank you for the wonderful ideas! I'll respond to your reviews at the bottom.**

**Disclaimer: Me no own. But there are sexual references—Oh Vince.**

**Special thanks to purplephones5eva for this idea: Phone is sick when he comes to work, and Vincent knows just the thing.**

**~!~**

"Ah. . ."

Ah. . ."

"ACHOO!" Phone sneezed so hard, the phone atop his head fell off and into his lap. He sighed, putting it back into its place as reached up his other hand to rub the front of his face.

If there's one thing Phone knew for sure, it's that being sick _sucked._

And he always got sick every year around December, which was one of his favorite times of the year, which sucked even more. And yet, he was still going to work. Why? Well, he needed the money. Bills and all that jazz.

Which was one of the things he was currently cursing under his breath as he walked to the pizzeria. Yes, _walked._ He didn't own a car, but he did live in a pretty small town—one of those which you could walk anywhere you needed to. Freddy Fazbear's was pretty close, so he felt if he took the bus, it would just be plain lazy of him.

He unhooked the ring of keys from his belt as soon as he reached the doors, wanting to get inside as quickly as possible.

The pizza place had already been cleared out, and midnight didn't start for another hour or two . . . he checked his watch.

**9:32 pm**

Phone sent a half-hearted wave to Chris, who lightly grinned back, and plopped down into his chair. Just as he was getting comfortable, a sudden urge struck him. He groaned, pushing himself up and headed for the men's restroom.

The guard massaged two fingers into his temples as he headed back to his office. God, he had the worst headache. Closing his eyes, he eased himself back into the chair. . . _This chair got a lot cushier since I left two minutes ago . . ._ Phone thought skeptically. He shifted a bit, pondering.

"**You do realize you're **_**rubbing against me**_**, right?"**

Phone yelped and shot out of the swivel chair, or would've, if a familiar purple arm hadn't wrapped around his waist. "Vi-Vincent!?"

"**Yes, dear?"** Vincent purred.

"Let me go!"

"**Mm, no thanks, I'm good."**

Phone growled, hands pushing weakly at Vincent's arm as he squirmed. He froze when Vincent leaned in to chuckle lowly in his ear, "**Keep going, love."**

"P-perv!"

"**You know it, baby."**

Phone gave up, groaning with frustration. "Why don't you go bother Chris or something?"

Vincent made a face. "**Blech, **_**no—"**_He paused, looking thoughtful. "**Well, actually, maybe later**."

They sat in a strangely comfortable silence. For about two seconds. Then—

"_Achoo!"_

Vincent straightened. "**Are you . . . sick?"**

He almost sounded amused, the bastard.

"N-no!" Phone protested. He could feel Vincent shift slightly and he yelped as he felt himself lean back sharply. "**Relax, I'm reclining the seat."**

"What are you . . .?" The phone-headed night guard felt himself blush as Vincent rubbed his face in the crook of his neck, the stubble tickling his neck and sending goose bumps along his arms. His back was now pressed flush against the man's chest. "**I think a long nap will do us both some good, don't you think?" **

Phone opened his mouth.

"**Don't answer that. I don't really care."**

He closed it. He briefly thought of protesting, but wasn't in the mood, and he doubted he would win in this state against Vincent's stubbornness. And it really wasn't so bad, it was warm and soft. Phone could feel himself growing more tired.

He sighed in defeat, accepting his fate, and got comfortable. The serial killer hummed, content, and tightened his arms around him.

They slept soundly, at least until Chris walked in.

He definitely learned his lesson about knocking.

**~!~**

**A/N: Ah yes the cure to all flus and colds: Vincent cuddles. So what do ya think? And, do you prefer 'Phone' or 'Scott'? Just in case you don't like what I've been calling him. I could really use your guys' input, it'd help a lot. Are they OOC or IC? And please please please send ideas! I love to see how creative you guys can get!**

**The DJ Absolution: Thanks I'll consider it!**

**Purplephone5eva: OMG yes, I think I might do more of that list**

**CryaoticAnime: Same! They're my OTP**

**DS: Um, I might need some help with that. I'm afraid I don't know much about it *sheepish grin* What they look like, their surroundings, etc. It would really help. **


	3. Here For You

**A/N: Sooo Second Chance AU by Taberdoodle on tumblr. (If you don't know what that is, basically Vincent regrets killing the kids and lives with Scott in his apartment) This specific scene was based off a drawing I made of the two. Enjoy~**

**~!~**

"No!"

"Vincent, unlock this door _right now_!"

"I said no!"

"Damn it Vincent!" Scott growled. "You can't just keep me here!"

"You _live _here," Vincent pointed out snarkily.

"What is your deal?!" Scott snapped, growing rather annoyed at his roommate. "Why are you being so stubborn?!" He stepped forward to loom (only slightly) over him, using his height advantage to the best of his ability.

Vincent stepped forward as well, somehow being eyelevel despite being two inches shorter. "Because, you idiot, I know you need someone to talk to right now, and if you want to ignore me, then fine, but you're not leaving my sight! You're staying _right here_ where I can keep an eye on you!" He insisted, shouting.

The night guard went quiet, glowering with all his might. Vincent stared evenly right back, refusing to step down.

They glared at each other for a few tense moments, before Scott something in Vincent's eyes that cracked his anger little by little until it all melted away in one fell swoop. He rushed forward to embrace the purple man, who had already been in the process of spreading his arms.

The phone man wrapped his own arms around him tightly, feeling Vincent rubbing soothing circles on his back.

Scott could never really tell him how grateful he was for the man's presence, at least not in words.

Hugs would have to do for now.

**~!~**

**A/N: So not really romance, sorry :/ I was kinda in the mood for fluff. But don't worry, I'm working on the Mythology AU so that should be up eventually. Thanks for your ideas and reviews, they're very much appreciated! Buh Byye~**


	4. Mythology AU(1)

**A/N: Ahh! I'm so sorry my dear readers! I haven't updated in a while, have I? I've been really with school and exams and birthday plans and stuff but here's something!**

**Mythology AU requested by: DS (guest) **

**~!~**

Scott muttered under his breath as he trekked through the forest. _Messenger, do this, do that. _He deserved a break every once in a while, too, you know! And the trip was especially long this time, he had to pack for a three day trip!

He sighed, pushing branches aside and carefully stepping over rocks, as the path became a bit rougher. Soon, the grass transformed to stone, and the man soon come upon a large cave, with a jagged entrance.

He frowned, unfolding the crinkled paper that he had been given by the senders. Roughly sketched upon was a cave identical to the one in front of him. This had to be the place. Scott took a breath, and tentatively stepped inside.

His head swiveled from side to side, searching for any sign of life. "Um . . . hello? Hello, hello? I uh, have a message for you. . ."

The messenger stepped further inside, heart pounding loudly in his ears. Something dark moved in the corner of his eye and he jumped, pivoting in place. "Is- is anyone there?" He called, his voice a bit shaky from fear. He dropped his bag to the ground, frantically digging for a torch. He quickly grasped it and ran it along the wall in a swift move, setting it alight.

"Uh, alright, I'll just . . . leave it here?" He tried again, receiving no response.

Scott turned quickly, only to bump in a wall of something. . .

_Scales. _

He let out a small screech, backpedaling furiously only to have something cool and heavy wrap from his ankles to the middle of his torso, pinning his arms to his sides. His bag was pressed uncomfortably to his side, the various items poking him.

"Well, well . . . a messssage? For me? Let'ssss read what it sssssayss, hmm?" A dark, scaly, purple face shoved itself into his personal space, with a fanged smirk and pure white eyes. A naga!

The message had fluttered to the ground, the strange man-snake creature scooped it up, eyes skimming over the words. "_The snack I promised you for not devouring me, enjoy_."

Scott gaped openly, he had literally been sent to his death! Those pieces of gold weren't worth it, not for this! He was at a loss for words, utterly shocked.

"A sssnack?" The naga chuckled. "Well I _am _hungry. . ." he purred, the side of his face pressing against the messenger's—the man in question shuddered, feeling smooth scales rub against his cheek.

"But. . ." The man's head snapped up. He swallowed and attempted pleading for his life. "P-please! Don't eat me! I'll. . . I'll do whatever you want, I swear!" He babbled, almost incoherent with the terror that rattled his speech.

He yelped, feeling a clawed hand coming to rest on his throat. "_Don't _interrupt me, messssenger." The naga growled. His irritated demeanor turned off like a switch, the angry look vanishing to be replaced with something darker and heavier, something Scott couldn't identify. "Asss I was sssaying. I am hungry," Scott swallowed, "But not _that _kind of hunger."

The messenger's brows furrowed, wondering what he could possibly mean. He was answered when the hand around his throat slid up to his head, pushing his hood back to grab a handful of hair and yank forcing his head back and a cry to escape his lips.

He cried out again, feeling something hot and slick run up the side of his neck slowly. He squirmed in his scaly bonds with disgust, conflicting with horror as he realized what the snake-man meant.

"_Hold still, love,_" The naga purred, tightening his grip on his prey's head as he smirked against the terrified man's throat.

"You're not going _anywhere._"

**~!~**

**A/N: Whew! Done :) And now replies:  
AddiLion: You're very welcome!**

**DS: They are indeed, thank you. Would you mind telling me what you thought of this? You were the one to request it :)**

**kitkat1003: Well, here ya go!**

**Katsuten: I'll add it to the list, thanks for your input!**

**Cheetahtwo: Thanks, you should totally check them out when you have the time, they're amazing! And I was considering doing that pairing, but three things to write would definitely be a handful, so when my other story is done, or this piece no longer gets requests, I'll probably get started on that. (psst. I ship that too *wink wink*) And thank you, you kicked my butt into gear to write this oneshot!**

**Thanks for the reviews guys, and make sure to keep 'em coming! It's the best birthday present a writer could ask for ;) See ya in the next oneshot! Buhh Byee~ **


	5. Domestic! Scott and Vincent

**A/N: Hey everyone! Thanks for staying with me! Sorry it's been a while since I updated. Recently I had to put my dog down so stuff has been pretty tough lately. But here's a little something, sorry it's short but I wanted to give you to have at least one oneshot because it's been really long.**

**So here's some Domestic!Scott and Vincent as per requested by: Kasuten **

Scott squinted as he examined the cookbook. "Let's see," he muttered, "I need more dough."

He reached across the counter to scoop up another cup of flour to add to the mound of dough already in front of him. An assortment of items was spread across the kitchen countertop in advance, ranging from cheese to tomatoes, to bowls and green peppers.

He sprinkled a bit more of the white powder and set to work the lump of dough with his hands, kneading with his knuckles. A sleeved forearm reached up to wipe at the sweat starting to form on his forehead.

What he didn't notice was a familiar purple man entering the kitchen, his bare feet not making a sound as he walked up behind Scott. A mischievous grin etched itself on his face, and he tiptoed over. . .

"Boo!" He clamped his hand down onto the man's hips and pulled him back to his chest.

What he didn't expect what the screech of pure terror that accompanied Scott slipping and falling, taking Vincent with him. And they were helpless as the flattened and round dough went up. . .

. . . And plopped onto Vincent's head to cover it like a blanket. Scott stared at him with a mix of exasperation and incredulity before utterly breaking down in gut-busting laughter.

The purple man in question growled and raised a hand to push the unready pizza up off his face, staring at Scott with a deadpan expression.

Scott took notice. "Oh, don't you glare at me!" He managed between laughs. "That's what you get for sneaking up on me!"

Once he calmed down, he helped Vincent pull off the dough.

"You wanna order pizza instead?"

"We're getting Hawaiian."

"Of course."

**~!~**

**A/N: There we go! Again, sorry it's short, but it's something. Now, onto replies for your beautiful reviews:**

**Cheetahtwo: Oh, it definitely need more recognition, I agree whole-heartedly! And of course—thank you for taking time to review :). It's appreciated!**

**Kitkat1003: Hey there! I enjoyed meeting you in the Twitch chat, lol. Maybe we'll run into each other again :P I'll work on the mythology one later because I've got some other one shots in the works, and b/c I just did a Mythology piece. But thank you for your idea. It's on the list~**

**Guest: Please read the description/summary of these one shots.**

**Shadow-the-Knight: Thank you for adding this to your follows and favorites, and I'm glad you enjoy these :) Hopefully You'll like this one, too!**

**And that's all for today, thank you for the reads, follows, favorites, and reviews, and remember constructive criticism is always welcome! See ya in the oneshot- Buh byye~**


	6. Waiting

**A/N: Yikes! Sorry for the wait guys! Life's been pretty crazy, and I'm getting a little worn down :/ I just kinda came up with this one shot, no one requested it but I really wanted to write it so here it is. Hope you enjoy~**

**~!~**

Vincent hated waiting.

So it was especially his luck that he was stuck here at the airport, his flight having been delayed due to storms that made it unsafe for flying. It was announced that he, along with many others, would have to wait until they passed to board their flight.

Huffing, he sat himself in an uncomfortable blue chair attached to the ground and angrily crossed his arms, glaring at nothing in particular.

"Um, excuse me, d-do you know if Flight 313 has boarded yet?" A timid voice broke him out of his thoughts. He looked up in surprise, to find a nervous looking younger man stare expectantly at him through chestnut bangs. He stared for a moment, brain malfunctioning before he managed to get out, "Nah, storms delayed a bunch of flights, I'm pretty sure yours was in there."

The man smiled with relief (_damn that's a cute smile_) and exclaimed, "Oh thank God! I thought I missed it. Well, thank you." The stranger looked around, probably for a seat to sit in, but frowned when he couldn't find one. _Wow, that's a cute frown dammit everything he does is cute_—and Vincent quickly went into action and pulled one of his suitcases off the chair that was next to him and gestured to it.

The man blinked. "O-oh! Thanks." He plopped down in the chair and slid the bag off his shoulder, leaning back with a heavy sigh. He suddenly straightened, an embarrassed look on his face. "Oh God, I haven't introduced myself have I? I'm Scott! Gosh, I'm sorry, that's rude of me! My brain's been all. . ." Scott stuck out a hand while rambling apologetically.

He was halted mid-sentence when Vincent grabbed hold of his hand, but instead of shaking it, he raised it to his mouth and paused. "May I?"

Scott furrowed his brows, confused, but nodded. He froze when warm lips pressed themselves to his knuckles. Those pure white eyes looking up at him locked him in place as a hot blush burned on his face.

Vincent took his sweet time to study that face—big dark eyes, soft looking brown hair, and the lovely shade of red that dusted his cheeks. His voice flowed out like velvet, deep and smooth.

"I'm Vincent. Pleased to meet you." He waggled his brows playfully. "Very pleased."

Scott blushed harder and pulled his away, smiling nervously-a look that also looked pretty damn adorable.

Maybe waiting a little wouldn't be so bad after all.

**~!~**

**A/N: Alright, here come replies:**

**AddiLion: Thank you! I'm doing a lot better. **

**And that was it for replies, runnin' just a bit short guys :( Make sure to leave a review so I can make these the best oneshots possible! See ya in the next chapter~**


	7. Possessive

**A/N: Hey everyone! I thought I'd give you a little heads up on this chapter, it's kinda sexual, but not that sexual, so. . . I don't know. This won't happen very often so I can't really change the rating of this whole thing, but this particular oneshot (possibly twoshot if you guys are up for it) would probably be a heavy T to light M. You'll just have to see.**

**This is kinda based off the request of: AddiLion, who wanted Scott and Vincent being alone together ;)**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**~!~**

"Hey, Scott! How's it going?" Scott tensed, tugged his collar higher up, and turned around, forcing a grin.

"Ah, great! I'm doing great, Fritz." The bespectacled man nodded but then frowned. "Why . . . why do you have your collar up like that? Is that a bruise?"

Fritz reached out to pull at the part of the man's uniform, but Scott skipped away, laughing it off nervously. "W-what? What are you talking about? There's no bruise, I just-it's- I'm gonna go to the bathroom."

He turned on his heel and quickly walked away, leaving the confused man behind.

~!~

After Scott did his business, washing his hands afterwards, he stared into the mirror and pulled his collar back down, to study the bluish-purple mark surrounded by several smaller red ones. He blushed as his mind flashed back to when it happened. . .

~!~

_He was walking down the hallway, whistling to himself as he completed another night, by this time he had everything down pat and the night had been a breeze. He noticed a certain purple man as he walked by the rest room, he seemed to be scowling._

"_Hey Vincent!" Scott greeted cheerfully, albeit a bit tiredly. "How are ya today?"_

_The man in question perked up at the sound of his voice and approached him. "Well, if you must know, I was feeling a little off today, but you definitely turned me on." He leaned against the wall and grinned deviously._

_Scott merely rolled his eyes at the response, all too used to the man's flirting. "Really now? But, seriously, are you okay?"_

_The man's grin drooped a bit, and his brows lowered. He didn't respond, merely stared. Scott shifted uncomfortably under the intense, pure white gaze. He wondered what the other guard could possibly be thinking about._

_His thoughts were cut off when Vincent pushed off the wall with his hip, stepping right up in front of him. A purple hand grasped his shoulder, then another, gently pushing him against the wall. "V-Vincent?" Scott stammered._

_But Vincent seemed to be in a daze, unblinking and unmoving. The brown-haired man squirmed in his grip, and the fingers dug more into his shoulders._

"_No one . . . no one has asked me if I'm okay for years now. . ." He rasped, leaning in closer. Scott said nothing, staring wide-eyed. "But you." Scott held his breath as the man leaned forward all the way, face meeting his neck._

_Scott stiffened, goosebumps rising on his skin from the sensation, cheeks burning. He tried to lightly push, but the other guard didn't budge. He flinched when a sudden kiss was placed on the base of his throat followed by another and another in different spots._

_He resisted the urge to moan at the sensation, biting hard on his lip. He wasn't supposed to be enjoying this, dammit! But . . . Vincent __**was **__his friend . . . and while the man was pretty lewd at times, Scott genuinely enjoyed his company. But in what way . . .?_

_Vincent took note of how the man seemed to be zoning out, eyes glazing over. _Lost interest, huh? We'll see about that . . . _he thought. _

_Scott jerked when teeth buried themselves in the spot where his neck met his shoulder, crying out. His head hit the wall as a surge of pleasure ran through him, as Vincent mouthed at his neck. He could feel him latch onto a spot and suck harshly on the skin. _

_Scott moaned softly, hearing the other guard growl in approval at the sound. His lips lingered there for a while, sucking until the skin was a dark purple. He watched through fluttering eyelids as Vincent leaned back to admire his work with a possessive glint in his eye. "W-wait-" Scott breathed, cut off as the purple man went back in for seconds, kissing along his neck and jawline, even going as far as opening his shirt a bit to nip at his collarbone._

_A firm leg shoved itself between his own, pressing and rubbing in a way that made his knees weak. "Ah-ahh, Vincent," He groaned. His hands made their way to the man's ponytail, tugging at it._

_Vincent chuckled into his neck, he could feel his lips curl into a smirk against his skin. "That's right, Scott," the way he purred his name made his lower regions tingle, "It's only me____that should be kissing you like this. __**Me**__. You're __**mine.**__" _

_As if to prove his point, he moved his leg up and down, making Scott mewl. One last searing, possessive kiss against his jaw, and Vincent was suddenly backing away. "Don't forget it."_

_Scott slumped against the wall, flushed, panting, and unashamedly turned on, with an awkward strain in his pants. _

_How could he just leave like that . . .?_

_~!~_

"Bastard." Scott growled. "You could've at least finished." He muttered unhappily, fixing his collar back up once more and storming out of the bathroom.

As soon as he left however, one of the stall doors was pushed opened, a familiar purple man behind it. He smirked, and followed him out.

"_Oh, I'll help you __**finish**__, Scott._

**~!~**

**A/N: Phew, alright! If you guys want, I can continue this under a separate title that will most certainly be rated M ;) Anyway, onto replies~!**

**DTDY: Glad you liked it!**

**Winslow'sPhoenix: Those two dorks are pretty adorable aren't they? XD Ya can't help but love 'em! I really like Springtrap too! If you want, I can make a drabble about him? (Since technically he is Purple guy so) **

**Please leave a review and let me what you think? Anything I could've done different? Better? CC? I'll see you all in the next oneshot! Buh Byee~!**


	8. Turn the Lights Off

**A/N: omgomgomgomg I'm so sorry I haven't posted in so long, life hit me like a ton of bricks. I'm actually supposed to be writing an essay right now, sooo. But yeah. **

Scott smirked as he confidently strode out of the office, earbuds stuffed in his ears and blasting a song from his so-called "Victory Playlist".

_They see me rollin_

_They hatin_

_Patrolling they tryin to catch me ridin dirty_

_Tryin to catch me ridin dirty_

_Tryin to catch me ridin dirty_

_Tryin to catch me ridin dirty_

_Tryin to catch me ridin dirty_

_My music so loud_

_I'm swangin_

_They hopin that they gon catch me ridin dirty_

_Tryin to catch me ridin dirty_

_Tryin to catch me ridin dirty_

_Tryin to catch me ridin dirty_

_Tryin to catch me ridin dirty_

As the guard passed the onstage animatronics, he glided on the smooth floor and flipped both his birds at them, whooping as they glowered. 'One day we'll get you, they seemed to say. 'One day.'

"But that day is not today!" Scott crowed, his gliding movements shifting into shuffling as he danced his way to Boss' office. He barely gave a knock before barging in, not even noticing the stranger he nearly slammed into.

"Got those reports for you, Boss-man," the brunet grinned, slapping down a thin stack of papers down onto the desk. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'll get out of your way and-"

"Scott." The dancing ceased, as the did the music. "What? What's wrong? That sounded like an ominous 'Scott'," he frowned faintly.

"Take a seat." The well-dressed man waved a hand carelessly at one of the two chairs in front of the desk. They were those cheap-ass green kind, you know, the kind that brought back fond memories of failed pop quizzes and getting your head shoved into the toilet.

The manager made to say more but Scott, being, well, Scott, continued.

"What-you're firing me, aren't you? Aren't you- just when I thought we had something special, a connection-Boss-" Scott melodramatically put the back of his hand to his forehead, "Why must you let this spark die-"

"Scott!" He exploded, slamming a fist down onto the desk. "Sit the fuck down, and shut up."

Scott plopped himself down. "Good. Now, I don't know if you've already seen our new employee around-"

"What new employee?" Scott cut him off, instantly alert and leaning foward. "Boss, we don't need a new employee. I'm not dead yet, that's only on the inside." Even while slipping the humor in, he still had a somewhat serious expression.

The boss only sighed, looking exasperated. "If you would kindly let me finish, I'd tell you he's right behind you."

Behind-? A hand planted itself atop his neat, brown hair, and tilted his head back all the way until he was looking at the ceiling.

Or Scott would've been, if there wasn't a dark face blocking his view. The stranger looked down at him with a soft, white grin and pale gray eyes.

"Hello, love. I'm your new co-worker."

Uh, love?

Oh, boy.

**A/N: Btw, if you want to know I'm like in real life, it's Scott in this piece. Sorry I'm not replying to reviews this time, I wanted to get this out as quick as possible for you guys but your comments are appreciated all the same! Let me know what you think!**


	9. Chapter 9

The night had started well enough.

It was just a few friends at first: Jeremy, Doll, Fritz (+ whoever Fritz was dating that week). You get the point. And then, the people started pouring in.

The music was turned up, bass thudding through everyone's core. Bodies bumped, brushed, grinded.

Alcohol sloshed in red plastic cups as they were lifted to the ceiling. Including Scott's own cup especially after a round of:

"Come on, loosen up!"

"You need to let go, Cawthon. Don't be such a little bitch." (Mike's kind words, obviously.)

"Just one, Scott!"

And so he did. Then, again. And again. And again. Until the night blurred into shrieks and hollers and hoots, colorful lights and the heavy bass.

Not a tongue down his throat.

Not hands gripping his hip bones.

Not a wall behind him as he was pinned to it, or clothes, his clothes decorating the floor.

No, no, of course not.

Well...at least not what from Scott remembered...

Which is why, for the life of him, he could absolutely not remember how on Earth he ended up buck naked in one of Mike's rooms with a complete, and equally undressed, stranger.

_Ouch. God, that stings like a mother-_

Groaning as he was pulled from sleep, Scott cracked his eyes open just a bit, and thanked the gods it was rather dim in the room. He smacked his lips, then swept his tongue over his split bottom lip, which had started to scab over. Huh.

His head continued to throb painfully, his temples absolutely hammering.

"Ugh. I need some Ibuprofen." Scott muttered, then sat up. Or, at least, he attempted to.

Scott froze, hearing a shuffling sound in the sheets next him, and was suddenly acutely aware of a warm arm slung over his bare stomach.

Well. Shit.

_Shitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshit_

_Ohhhhh my god. I can't-I can't feel my boxers. Where are my boxers. I'm nOT WEARING A SHIRT EITHER WHAT THE UTTER-_

A quiet sigh from the stranger had him stiffening further, and he literally held his breath. Naturally, the man had to curl around him, burying his face in his neck.

Scott let out a quiet squeak, shoulders hunching. He slapped a hand over his mouth, stifling any further sounds. His breaths came heavy though his nose, but the stranger didn't stir.

Shakily pulling his hand away, Scott sighed in relief. Well. Let's put together the factors of this equation, Scott.

(Scott + alcohol ) + (stranger + alcohol + god-knows-what-else, probably ecstasy or something) - clothing equals... carry the one...drop the four...ah, yes.

Sex! With the remainder of a hangover.

If he wasn't trying to wake his one night stand, Scott would've cursed himself out right then and there.

_OK, Scott. Ok. Just...worm your way out of this. Get dressed. Run like hell and maybe no one will know. Ok, good_.

Having a game plan in place, Scott grabbed the dark arm, and gently tugged it from his person while flipping onto his side. Only to have it curl back into place, tightening. Damnit.

He gasped silently as the man huffed a breathy growl in his ear, throwing a leg over both his own. Shivers trailed down his spine, making Scott bite his lip.

The stranger was now completely spooning him, and Scott felt oh no yep that's a dick right there. Yep. That's uh, that's a little buddy, man meat, sausage-

Heat flushed the poor man's face and he couldn't help but let out a small whimper. Trying again to escape, he wriggled down, shimmying his way out of this pickle.

"Don't you ever stop squirming? Hold fucking still." A low, sleep shrouded voice murmured in Scott's ear, and he nearly jumped a foot out of his skin(or rather, he would have if he wasn't currently being restrained).

"H-how long have you been awake?!" He squeaked. "Long enough."

"L-look, I really need to go-" Scott tried to explain, but was cut off.

"And I really need my sleep. Pounding your sweet ass took a lot out of me." Scott gaped, stammering and tripping over his words.

"What? Now you're getting all flustered? Heh. Sure didn't see that shy side of you last night."

"Oh, my-please stop." Scott buried his face in his hands.

"Aw, come on. 'Oh, please, ugh, Vincent, please'~ Who could possibly resist when you beg so sweetly?" His voice was shredded velvet.

Scott whipped his head around to glower at the man. And his jaw dropped. Holy shit. The guy could be a freaking model. Sharp cheekbones, chiseled jaw, arching brows. Stubble just barely teetering on the edge of sloppy-looking. Rich, dark skin, and violet hair. Stunning, piercing grey eyes.

"..."

"What's the matter, cutie? Cat got your tongue?" White teeth flashed blindingly against mocha skin. He's so out of my league.

"M-you-sh-shut up!" Cue Scott's superior, intellectual and unmatched wit. The m- Vincent (something you'll be screaming soon enough, sweet cheeks ) laughed heartily, chest bobbing behind Scott's back.

"You sure didn't seem to mind last night." He teased, and leaned down to steal Scott's breath away by tugging his earlobe between those pearly whites.

"Dirty talk and biting, huh? Always the quiet ones." Vincent muttered, lips drifting over various bruises and teeth marks. Scott inhaled sharply, stuttering. "I was d-dr-ahh- drunk off my ass."

"Being drunk doesn't make you a different person. Just lets out the one you lock away." Vincent muttered against his collarbone, leaving soft kisses. "Sorry if I was a bit...rough with you. I needed to let out some steam."

Scott bit his lip, and winced, probing the cut there. Oh. Yeah. Vincent had split it with his teeth, tongue swiping up the dots of blood. He shivered at the memory. "Uh, no p-problem."

"You like it rough, too?" The dark man chuckled lowly, giving his hip a squeeze, where fingertip shaped bruises resided. But the resounding ache felt good. "I'll keep that in mind for next time."

Scott started. "Next time? Ohh no. No next time." He squirmed away, and surprisingly, Vincent let him. "I-I-I- this wasn't-a uh, a-" He fumbled for the right words. He shook slightly, feeling those bright eyes burn into the back of his head as he crawled off the bed.

"This was-this was a-a one time thing." Scott tried to explain, hurriedly pulling his shirt over his head because oh my god he's seen my scars fuck. "I'm so sorry if- if I pounced on you, I get really out of control when I'm drunk and it's really just-"

Lips planted themselves on his own, stubble scratching his chin. A warm tongue teased its way past his lips and parted his teeth, possessively sweeping over Scott's own tongue and dragging along the roof of his mouth. The man in question let out a keening moan, feeling his knees go weak. The intruding muscle gave one flick to his lower lip before retreating completely.

Dazed, Scott opened his eyes.

"Consider it a parting gift. Bye, Scott." Vincent smirked knowingly, fingers brushing the curve of Scott's back before the man backed away and crawled back into bed.

The brunet stared after him, red dusting his cheeks. With trembling hands, he collected the rest of his clothing, dressed himself, and left.

With one last glance to the man in the bed, the door finally shut with a quiet click.


End file.
